findlefandomcom-20200214-history
Sorcerer
A sorcerer, sometimes known as a sorceress if female, is a wielder of arcane magic bound only by their own willpower. Unlike most other arcane spellcasters, particularly the wizards they are often compared with, sorcerers need not study or bargain for their power. Something in a sorcerers blood produces large quantities of mana giving them an innate magical ability. While a wizard focuses on isolating their foes and diminishing their ability to fight, a sorcerer prefers to unleash his or her full power, without restraint, blasting their enemies into oblivion. The magic a sorcerer wields is, as a result, intensely powerful though often somewhat unpredictable, much like a barbarian in the heat of a rage. Notable Sorcerers Aragoth Hellslay Chimi Chagna Eilara Shay Culture Sorcerers are arcane artists, casting spells as a poet might write poetry, innately, rather than through regimented study. How they come by this power is not commonly known, though it is speculated that sorcerers' very flesh is, in some way, touched by arcane power. Many sorcerers claim to be the descendants of dragons, a claim that is neither wholly false nor wholly true. It is evident that many sorcerers do indeed draw upon ancient dragon blood but others appear to draw their power from other sources, such as wild magic. Regardless of the origin in question, most sorcerers view their magic through a lens of emotion rather than logic, and they are not prone to specialization in the same way many wizards are. As a result, most sorcerers do not get along very well with wizards and are usually, at best, competitive with the studied mages, with wizards viewing sorcerers as inept bunglers and sorcerers viewing wizards as obstinate and unnecessarily secretive prudes. However, many who are neither fail to see a difference between the two in practice. For similar reasons to their uneasy relationship with wizards, sorcerers do not typically get along with monks or paladins, though they often enjoy the company of druids or rogues. Regardless of the origin of a sorcerer's power, most discover their power some time during puberty, where it begins to manifest in unpredictable and often disturbing manners, such as haunting lights or mysterious sounds. In time, most sorcerers realize they are the source of the disturbance and react accordingly, either for good or ill. Fortunate sorcerers might come under the tutelage of a more experienced arcanist but more often sorcerers are left to fend for themselves, friends and family shying away from them and their uncommon abilities. As a result, few sorcerers feel any brotherhood of any kind, and have little urge to work with one another. Most sorcerers do, however, share a common bond in their associated with magic and faith. However, sorcerers are drawn to the worship of many gods, favoring none in particular and a sorcerer is as likely to worship Dirk the berserk as Morrigan. As a result of their uneasy upbringing, the ease with which power flows to them, and other factors, most sorcerers are free spirits who flinch against authority and tradition. Most seek out an adventurer's life in order to expand their own power and test its limits. Some do this in order to help others, using their power to protect the weak. Others seek to simply prove themselves, obtaining a place of respect within society. Other sorcerer have crueler ends in mind, however, intent on using their power as a means to subjugate or instill fear in those whom they consider inferior. Sorcerers are often human or half-elven in origin, in part because of humanity's diversity and adaptability. However, there is nothing particular about humans that makes them well-suited for a sorcerer's talents, and individuals of any race can manifest sorcerers. Kobold sorcerers are particularly common, likely due to their draconic origins, of which kobolds are extremely proud. Arcane spellcasters from other uncivilized races are also more likely to be sorcerers than wizards, since they lack the proper infrastructure and culture for the intellectual pursuit of arcane power. Gold elves, and Gem gnomes often also demonstrate a natural talent for sorcery. Sorcerers are found throughout all of the world, though some realms have a greater tolerance for their talents than others. For instance, Thessan, particularly during the rule of the time before the Federation was founded held a great distrust of sorcerers and often burned arcanists alive. Similarly, many sorcerers are still treated with suspicion in Morat Ras, with the exception of Herat Isle where they are viewed as gifted. Sorcerers can be found now throughout Sunnuth, Thessan, Findle, Danasia and Hul. Familiars A familiar is a normal animal that gains new powers and becomes a magical beast when summoned to service by a sorcerer or wizard. Abilities Sorcerers are best in a support role, though they often put themselves at risk as a part of their job. While in combat, sorcerers are typically heavy hitters, dealing lots of damage, though many sorcerers also appreciate the utility of long-ranged, hindering spells that exchange raw power for a greater number of enemies injured or other effects. To aid them in casting these spells, sorcerers make use of daggers and staffs as implements, which empower their spells and make them more potent. And while wizards rely on their ability to learn and memorize for the purpose of spellcasting, sorcerers more typically rely on their willpower and emotional presence to focus and empower their abilities. Because a sorcerer's power is inherent most of their abilities are dependent on their precise ancestry. Many sorcerers are descended from dragons, at least distantly, and draconic blood, with its arcane infusions, makes a potent source of power for many sorcerers, many of whom learn to tap this power in order to make themselves stronger, more resilient, or elementally gifted. Others sorcerers tap into the power of wild magic, giving them an added versatility in their powers at the cost of predictability. Because this power comes naturally, sorcerers have an opportunity to pick up training in most simplistic weapons, giving them a slight edge over wizards in non-magical combat, though still behind other arcanists. Like wizards, the vast majority of sorcerers lack training in the use of any armor. A few sorcerers, though not all, take on familiars or magical companions who can be summoned to service. Like the familiars of wizards, sorcerer familiars can cast spells that their master is capable of using, as well as having the capacity to communicate with them on a very basic level. Sorcerer origins Sorcerers come from a variety of backgrounds. While sorcerers of draconic ancestry are probably among the best known, sorcerers from other origins exist as well. These origins greatly determine the abilities and characteristics of a sorcerer and most sorcerers specialize to some degree in the abilities granted by their powers' origin. Sorcerers generally come from one of the origins described below. Wild Magic Some seeking arcane power do not have the patience or dicipline to achieve it any other way, instead taking tremendous risks to pull chaotic magics directly from the ambient chaos sorcerers derive their power from the terrible and wondrous forces of the planes of power and Elemental Chaos. Extremely impressive founts of power, chaos sorcerers are often extremely dexterous as well, using their agility and strong reflexes to slip out of the way of their own, often unpredictable, spells. Though their magic can be dangerous uncontrolled, chaos sorcerers gain a number of important benefits, such as resistance to all forms of magical energy, though on an unreliable and ever-changing basis. On the whole, a chaos sorcerer's magic does far more good than harm to its caster. Experienced chaos sorcerers who focus on their use of wild magic might become wild mages. Dragon sorcerer The archetypical sorcerer is, of course, the dragon sorcerer. Granted magical power by some innate connection to dragons, either through blood ties or magical infusion(one method of infusion is being bathed in dragonblood as an infant, though a ritual blood transfusion later in life may also produce the desired effect). Dragon sorcerers are both emotionally and, quite often, physically powerful, awe-inspiring in their might as they add their physical strength to the power of their spells and to plow their way through enemy attacks, reducing the harm done to them. Resilient, dragon sorcerers are difficult to kill, becoming even more so as they channel their pain into a powerful rage. Additionally, dragon sorcerers are blessed with both an affinity for and an immunity to one of the elemental energies used by most dragons in their breath weapons, such as acid or fire. Storm sorcerer The raw and unbridled fury of the storm is at the beck and call of these sorcerers. Though many fear the fury of lightning and the terrible sound of thunder, these mages revel in their power, internalizing these forces and then turning them back on their foes. Storm sorcerers gain two resistances, to both lightning and thunder damage, and have an ability unique among sorcerers to sacrifice these resistances temporarily to boost their own defenses. This type of sorcerer is perhaps closest to the "glass cannon" stereotype, possessing very high damage but very low survivability. They make up for this with a plethora of ranged attacks and excellent mobility. Cosmic sorcerer These sorcerers are linked with the heavenly bodies above Ord and gain power from the constant cycle of the Sun, Moon, and Stars. Cosmic sorcerers manifest a certain heavenly body each day, which may change after a significant amount of combat. They may manifest the brilliance of the Golden Sun, allowing them to be shrouded in astral fire and to resist the hottest flame. Or they might manifest the majesty of the Silver Moon, Giving them great power over enemies' minds while protecting their own mind from harm. They may also manifest the Awe of the Many Stars in the sky, letting them shed great light upon their enemies and to resist that light themselves. Their spells allow them to partly manipulate the never-ending cycle of the Cosmos for their own uses, be they benevolent or nefarious. Blood Magus Requirement: The character must have been returned from the dead, or be the Dhampir race. Death is the ultimate risk that spellcasters, like all adventurers, must contend with. Some are cut down before they have a chance at true glory; others find true peace only in the afterlife; and others are brought back from death by forces they may not understand. For a rare few such arcanists, this trip to the great beyond and back brings a new enlightenment - a comprehension of the body and its individual parts that transcends the understanding of those who have not experienced death and returned to tell the tale. These newly raised spellcasters say that the first sound they hear upon returning to life is the pulse of life-giving blood in their veins. To these fortunate few, this flow of blood through their veins is sweet music: the sound of life. They can feel it reenergizing every particle of their form, flushing death away and leaving life in its place. It is thick and warm, and they greedily embrace it. Such arcane spellcasters become blood magi: formerly deceased spellcasters who, when returned to life, gain an understanding of their blood's importance, bequeathed by their close call. They learn to evoke magic from this vital fluid that sustains their lives. Blood Components At 1st level, a blood magus can substitute a portion of his own blood for a spell’s material components, if any. The pinprick or minor knife cut to draw the requisite blood becomes a normal part of casting the spell (the same as using a regular component). Using this ability deals 1 point of damage to the blood magus per GP of material component replaced. As part of a spell, a Blood Magus can alternatively drain blood from recently slain creatures within 30 feet to replace material components. The value of blood drained this way is equal to the creatures Hit Dice x 5. Using this ability can provide material components for other players as well, but only for ritual spells or spells that have a casting time longer than one minute. Vital Source At 1st level, you gain the ability to regain a number of sorcerer points each day by willingly killing and then siphoning blood from another sorcerer, dragon, celestial, fiend, or magical beast, a process that takes 1 round. The number of sorcery points you regain is equal to your proficiency bonus +1. You can not exceed your maximum sorcery points. This ability can be used once per long rest. You learn the Spare the Dying cantrip. Blood Magic Starting at 6th level, a blood magus can imbue a portion of their own blood into a spell, and in so doing increase the spell’s power. As part of a spellcasting action, a blood magus can purposefully injure themselves, dealing 1d10 points of damage. Doing so allows them to increase the effective spell level of a spell by 1. The effective spell level can not exceed the maximum level you are able to cast. Thicker Than Water At 14th level, a blood magus’s vital fluids are partially under his control. When a blood magus is injured, his blood withdraws from the wound, avoiding some damage that he would otherwise take. You gain resistance to damage from non magical piercing and slashing weapons. Bloodwalk Beginning at 18th level, a blood magus becomes perfectly attuned to the song of blood. He gains the supernatural ability to transport himself great distances via the blood of living creatures. As a standard action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity, he can seamlessly enter any living creature (except an elemental, ooze, plant, undead, or other creature without blood or a similar fluid) whose size equals or exceeds his own and pass any distance to another living creature of the same type on the same plane in a single round, regardless of the distance separating the two. A blood magus merely designates a direction and distance (“a living creature twenty miles due west of here”), and the bloodwalk ability transports him to a destination creature as close as possible to the desired location. He can’t specify a named individual as the endpoint unless he has previously obtained a sample of that creature’s blood and has it preserved in a vial that he carries. The entry and destination creatures need not be familiar to the blood magus. A blood magus cannot use himself as an entry creature. If an intended entry creature is unwilling, he must make a successful melee attack to enter. (A missed touch attack does not use up the ability for that day.) When exiting a creature, a blood magus chooses an adjacent square in which to appear. Entering and exiting a creature is painless unless a blood magus wishes otherwise (see below). In most cases, though, the destination creature finds being the endpoint of a magical portal surprising and quite unsettling. If he desires, a blood magus can attempt to make a bloody exit from the destination creature. He bursts forth explosively from the creature’s body, dealing 10d6 points of damage unless the creature makes a Constitution save (DC 10 + blood magus’s class level + blood magus’s Con modifier). When he makes a bloody exit, a blood magus must succeed on a DC 15 Constitution save or be stunned for 1 round from the shock of his expulsion.